falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sklavenhalsband
|quests = Strictly Business Strictly Profitable The Kid-Kidnapper }} }} Das Sklavenhalsband ist ein Vorkriegsgerät zur Kontrollierung Gefangener, adaptiert durch Sklaven nach dem Großen Krieg zum Zweck der Gefangennahme und um Sklaven in die Unterwerfung zu zwingen. Hintergrund A relatively simple design on the outside, the collar is actually a little marvel of engineering. It comes with a signal transmitter that broadcasts its position to its controller, contains enough explosives to blow the wearer's head off without destroying the surroundings and some models include built-in microphones for surveillance. After the war, they've found widespread use among the survivors, usually slavers. However, some also use it for simply ensuring cooperation, such as the Stählerne Bruderschaft and its Father Elijah, without the risk of hostilities. The collar's self-destruct mechanism is not well-shielded as it can be set off by Mesmetron rays and some radio frequencies. It is said on one of the Fallout: New Vegas loading screen tips that there is no known pre-War usage for these collars, yet it is undisputed that they are pre-War technology. Vorkommen Fallout 3 Es wird von den Sklavenhändlern in Paradise Falls benutzt. Die Halsbänder senden regelmäßig Frequenzen nach Paradise Falls um über den Standort der Sklaven zu informieren. Es ist möglich, das Halsband von einem NPC zu entfernen, in dem man einfach mit ihnen redet udn die richtige Gesprächsoption auswählt. Der Erfolg ist von dem Wissenschaftsskill des Spielers abhängig. Er muss mindestens 25 betragen, dann besteht eine 50-prozentige Erfolgschance. Die Chance erhöht in sich in Schritten bis zu einer 100-prozentigen Erfolgschance. Außerhalb einer Konversation wird der Spieler unter Umständen von einem entflohenen Sklaven, der sein Halsband noch trägt, um die Deaktivierung des Halsbandes gebeten. Das Halsband wird auch explodieren, wenn es vom Mesmetron getroffen wird. Deshalb sollte man nur NPCs damit angreifen, wenn sie noch kein Halsband tragen. Grouse sagt auch: "The Mezzer rays trigger the collar's self-destruct mechanism, so once the collar's on, don't shoot the slave with the Mesmetron, unless you want to pay me for a new collar.". Fallout 3 There are two versions of this item; the first is a quest item given to the player by Grouse for use in the quest Strictly Business, along with a Mesmetron. It has a weight of 1 and a value of 0, and cannot be removed from the player's inventory except by enslaving an non-player character. The second version of this item is a hidden apparel item that is generated on non-player characters enslaved by the player. It can be worn by the player on PCs by typing into the console: player.additem 0002F563 1 to add the collar to the inventory, then player.equipitem 0002F563 to equip it. player.removeitem 0002F563 will remove the collar. Zugehörige Quests * Strictly Business * Strictly Profitable * The Kid-Kidnapper Pacify NPCs It is possible to turn hostile unnamed NPCs (e.g. raiders) into friendly characters by first enslaving them and then instantly removing the slave collar. A Science skill of 75 or higher is recommended. Afterwards the player will again have the slave collar in its inventory and can enslave other NPCs. This procedure however, results in a lot of bad karma for the player. It is an effective means to accumulate bad karma without actually being bad. The removal of the slave collar does not reward positive karma if the player has enslaved the NPC. Fallout: New Vegas A slave collar is put on the Courier by the Bruderschaft during the quest Still in the Dark to ensure that they do not give away their presence at Hidden Valley to the NCR Ranger they are sent to remove. If Veronica is with the Courier, this will be skipped. In Freeside, there is a corpse simply labelled Man, who is equipped with a destroyed slave collar that the player can equip on their person. It is identical to normal collars. Dead Money Slave collars, obtained by Father Elijah from the Big MT, are used by him to force cooperation from people captured by him to break into the Sierra Madre. Old World Blues A number of inert slave collars, labeled deactivated bomb collars, can be found in the watchtower at the Little Yangtze internment camp. These are presumably ones that Father Elijah left behind when he went to the Sierra Madre. There does not seem to be any way to reactivate them. Hinter den Kulissen Exploding collars are frequently used as plot devices in fiction entertainment. The earliest known use of an exploding collar was in the Starchild Trilogy, a trio of novels published between 1964 and 1969. Bugs * Removing a collar via dialog from any non-player character who has been enslaved by the player (other than Red, Flak, Arkansas, and Susan Lancaster) may cause a crash to desktop. * If you put a slave collar on an Enclave scientist (the ones wearing a glass helmet), their body will become invisible leaving only their hands and head visible. * If the player receives the slave collar for the quest and kills Grouse the quest will end, and the slave collar will be 0 WG instead of 1 WG it usually adds. * If you put a slave collar on any non-player character and directly after entering the Operation: Anchorage addon, the slave will disappear, and you will be unable to get another collar from Grouse. Siehe auch * Sklavenhalsbandhandbuch en:Slave collar es:Collar de esclavo ru:Рабский ошейник uk:Рабський нашийник Kategorie:Sklaverei Kategorie:Fallout 3 Sonstige Gegenstände Kategorie:Fallout 3 Questgegenstände Kategorie:Fallout 3 Rüstung und Kleidung